Johanno Ironed
Should it go high? -Johanno_Ironed | This page is an article stub. You can help by expanding the Noob Squad Wiki. Johanno_Ironed (AKA Intense [] Last on YouTube) is one of IIIlopaazBoy's friends. He is a pro who is trying to stop the war between noobs and pros, and trusts noobs. He also helped him get verified on YouTube. Appearance Johan is usually seen wearing a long sleeved denim jacket, a tank top, his trademark metal gloves, and black sweatpants. Sometimes, he is seen wearing different kinds of jackets. In IIIlopaazBoy's Jailbreak videos, he is also seen with a police badge. Currently, he is also wearing headphones. Video Appearances Pre-Verification * Playing With Friends (Pinewood Computer Core) (First Appearance) Post-Verification * I GOT! VERIFIED! (Mentioned in Description) * The Beginning of a Fun Ride * My YouTube isn't working! (Mentioned) * I Present You... THE WIKI!!! (Pictured) * Playing With Friends (The Plaza) * The Heroes of the City * 3 Month Anniversary (Mentioned) * My Life is Only Colors * Shoutout Begins! (Mentioned) * A Life of a Hacker! * Who is da Murder? (Mentioned) Gallery [https://iiilopaazboy.fandom.com/wiki/Johanno_Ironed/Gallery Click here to view] Quotes * Should it go higher? * I wanted to impress you by showing you a Star Trek reference. And to fool our competitors. * There's a storm occurring outside right now. * Did you know that I mostly go undercover during the black markets? * The black one's my cyborg hand. I had it since I lost my old left hand in a pyramid. * As many people say: Don't drink bleach in real life like that guy did. Trivia * He is the first YouTuber to friend IIIlopaazBoy in his videos. * If you look at his hands, you can notice he is wearing metal gloves. Many people mistake them for grey hands. * He has an obsession with technology. * He has many outfits. * He often promotes IIIlopaazBoy's channel when playing Roblox to get him more popular. * He is also a verified YouTuber, hence his longer videos and their custom thumbnails. * He has a knack for breaking the fourth wall. * He likes Science Fiction stuff, thus he likes Star Trek. He also likes Sci-Fi Roblox games, including Neon District, which he likes. * He does not just play Roblox. If you view his channel, he has recorded videos on multiple non-Roblox games. * He is one of the smartest characters in IIIlopaazBoy's videos due to him being good at Roblox games, his excellent grammar, etc. * The team he chooses on cops and criminals style Roblox games (Including Jailbreak) is almost always a cop. Despite mostly playing as a cop on Jailbreak, he grinded most of his cash whilst on the cop team. * He first played Roblox on May 6th, 2017. He created his YouTube channel on April 6th, 2017. * Multiple of his friends were also added to IIIlopaazBoy's friends list. * He often lies to his enemies. * Before he started wearing his visor and necklace in late May 2019, he was slightly bigger. * He can easily dodge scams. * Due to his common sense in trolling, he has planned to develop more ways to troll people, such as where he taunts by dancing and shouting out 'Bow down' which he uses to distract others. He does not always dance when taunting others. * He owns a Volt Bike in Jailbreak. * On most occasions, he censors all moderate and strong language used in the chat. However, due to his channel's rating range being PG to PG-13, he sometimes uses mild swear words. * it was revealed in Johan tales that he was a werewolf after green shone a moon pearl on him, and found out he was a werewolf Allusions * Star Trek In the video My Life is Only Colors, he draws the Starship Enterprise when the chosen theme was a Polar Bear. * His Videos He makes the most appearances in almost all of his videos. Goofs/Errors * In some thumbnails, his gloves are missing. Category:Major characters Category:Recurring characters Category:The Noob Squad Category:YouTubers Category:Contributors Category:Pre-Verification Characters Category:Males